Michael Myers remake
Michael Myers has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History After the burning of the Myers' household and before Michael escapes from the morgue he gets rid of his Thorn curse by Pinhead. After Myers is free from his curse Pinhead would try to get Myers onto his side only to find out that Myers is too strong to be controlled by anyone. “Looking at his eyes, and seeing what was behind them, was purely and simply...evil. He’ll be the death of me and to us because of two things: One, Michael Myers is uncontrollable force of evil and two, he is filled with so much inhuman rage.” Pinhead and his followers vanished back to Hell. Myers would also get a new weapon for this escape: an electric powered bone saw meaning a whole lot of victims for Michael. During his escape Michael found and killed a janitor, burned up the body, putting his crispy mask on him and leaving him on the slab. Michael escapes and takes the female morgue attendant body with him so the cops would believe that the janitor (who might have been a criminal or something) kidnapped her and made his escape. Haddonfield, now in celebration that “Myers” has finally been defeated and dead once and for all, decided to bury his body inside a reinforced steel chamber in the Haddonfield Memorial Park Cemetery. His chamber was built near the bodies of Sam Loomis and “Jamie Lloyd.” What Haddonfield doesn’t know the real Michael Myers is waiting and ready to terrorize once again…anytime he wants to. Role in RPG Remake Michael is back with a bang. After recovering from being burn alive he goes to the hardware store he went to nearly 25 years before. After killing the store owner and a cat he gets weapons he used before including some rope and a kitchen knife. He found and dons a new mask, which was similar to his old one. With his new mask and some new weapons Michael begins a whole new rampage and targets his hometown, Dr. Loomis' nephew and his own niece, whom Myers thought to be dead, while gaining two important allies in the process the mysterious Tall Man and Michael Myers' own son, Steven Lloyd. However when The Tall Man goes to create the evil clone of Jamie Lloyd Myers ends his partnership with The Tall Man. Before leaving to go after his father Steven says something about his father: "He's an uncontrollable force of evil. No one can control him even if it's for their own personal gain." Trademark Gear Michael can find any weapon and use it to deadly perfection. He usually his with him: one electric knife and/or one kitchen knife. They are usually inside his mechanic's uniform pockets. He either carries uses one of them. Powers and/or Abilities Since Michael’s silent rage and his pure evilness is what keeps going he's able to have longer durability, stamina and uses inhuman strength because of this. Michael is also one of the smarter slashers since he is able to switch his body with another person or figure out his targets just by stalking them. The Tall Man's Alien serum